Going Up?
by awkwardblacklesbian
Summary: Co-written with Bowlingstar11 - A/U A conference brings together minds from every corner of the country. It's a chance for big names to inspire young minds, and for unexpected connections to be made.


Title: Going Up?

Summary: A conference brings together minds from every corner of the country. It's a chance for big names to inspire young minds, and for unexpected connections to be made.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Utilizing Cultured Cells to Effectively Boost Cartilage Synthesis.__"_

Two hands held open a well-worn copy of 'The American College of Surgeons Advancing Medicine Congress' schedule. Two days of none stop medical talks and workshops had brought hundreds of fellow surgeons, researchers, and physicians under one roof. There in that hotel was a collection of minds that changed medicine as history knew it, all gathered to exchange ideas and dreams. Two days of teachers speaking to students, passing on that eternal thirst for knowledge.

And two days of sitting in uncomfortable chairs

"Pass," a gruff resident answered.

"Why?" asked Arizona. Her gaze darted between her two fellow residents whom she'd traveled to the conference with.

"Because we've already been to three lectures today," Cynthia replied. She tugged at the leather briefcase strap that was digging into her shoulder.

"But it's supposed to be good. C'mon, this is _the_ Dr. Callie Torres we are talking about!"

"Who?" asked Bryan.

"Callie Torres... You do know who Callie Torres is, right? Please tell me you do." Arizona's eyes widened in shock. "_Callie Torres_." She said again, as if her repetition would jog her counterpart's memory. "Her advancements in orthopedic surgery have put her on the short list for the Harper Avery twice. Not once. _Twice_." Again, she received blank stares from her two lost co-workers.

"She can't be that good if she's lost both times," Bryan murmured under his breath. Both Cynthia and Arizona rewarded their colleague with looks of contempt.

Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, Cynthia said, "wait, since when did you follow Orthopedics anyway?"

"I… read." Arizona shifted her gaze away. "Besides, kids fall a lot and, you know… break bones. Come on, it's supposed to be one of the talks this year."

"Look, Arizona, you do whatever you want to do. If you want to spend another hour in those damn chairs of pain, have fun. But I'm going to go back up to my room, change, and then hit the town. You coming, Cyn?"

The woman gave Arizona an apologetic look. "Sorry, Arizona. Have fun. I'm with him."

Arizona watched the two disappear into the sea of fellow conference-goers. She shouldn't have been surprised. The first thing Bryan said when he found out he was one of the lucky ones from their hospital who got to attend was 'the bar scene is supposed to be insane'. And Cynthia? Well, she would follow Bryan through the gates of Hell itself if it meant she got to spend time with him and his chiseled jaw. The addition of alcohol to whatever was going on between the two of them was the last thing Arizona wanted to witness.

She checked her watch and found that she had about ten minutes to get back into the ballroom and get a good seat, so Arizona started her way through the crowd. Even with ten minutes to spare, seats were already beginning to fill up quickly. The blonde surgeon managed to grab a spot about halfway back on an outside aisle. All around her, fellow doctors chatted and laughed and gossiped away, but Arizona's attention was turned towards the stage. She needed to see what such a distinguished and celebrated surgical innovator looked like before giving the speech on what had set her career ablaze.

* * *

><p>Nauseated. That's all she could be described as. Nauseated, and sweaty. Callie wiped her palms against the suddenly rough fabric of her pants. She couldn't recall her slacks being so scratchy, her shirt so tight, or the room so hot. It seemed like every light in the hotel was zeroed in on her position, and Callie was sure she could feel a drop of sweat roll down the middle of her back.<p>

"Five minutes, Dr. Torres," someone called from the shadows to her left off-stage. "You need anything?"

"A barf bag would be good," she grumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine. Thank you." Callie smiled, and let her eyes glance over the two rivers of people still filing into the room. They never seemed to ebb. Surely they were approaching fire code capacity. Maybe she could somehow sneak an anonymous tip to the local fire department, and then the Fire Marshall would be forced to come to the hotel and do a head count and break the speech up. That'd be… awful.

Get a grip, Callie told herself. You agreed to do this talk, and you're going to do it. It's not like you have anything else to throw up anyways. And you're about 95% sure you got it all out of your hair too.

Four more torturous minutes passed, but finally her introducer stood from his chair behind the podium and tapped his finger against the live microphone to silence the room.

"Good afternoon, doctors, and welcome back. For those few of you still filtering in, it appears that all the seats have been taken, so just find a spot along the sides. Standing room only. …No surprise, really. Our next speaker doesn't require an introduction, does she? Two time Harper Avery award nominee, a recipient of a very prestigious national grant that has her doing extraordinary work with veterans who have suffered the loss of one or more limbs while in service to our country… Sole creator of the Torres Method, which is now used worldwide as _the_ method for nearly all revision knee replacement surgeries. And it all started with cartilage. Some say Dr. Callie Torres' work has changed hundreds of thousands, even millions of lives. Not me, no. No, I say she's saved millions of lives. Because what is life to a football player who can't play football? What is life to a grandparent who can't pick up their grandchildren? What is life to an American hero who has lost both his arms and legs in service to our country, when he has no way of reaching out and holding his newborn daughter? Dr. Callie Torres has made those questions irrelevant thanks to her tireless work and dedication. And because of it that American soldier is running along next to his daughter's bike. That grandmother is lifting her grandson from his crib. And that football player? Well, he just ran in the touchdown that clenched the Super Bowl. But enough about Super Bowl trophies and bionic legs and magic cartilage. You're not here to hear me bolster this woman's acclaim. You're here to hear from the woman herself. So please, help me welcome Dr. Callie Torres to the stage. Dr. Torres..."

He was the first to clap, but his call was quickly taken up by the rest of the room until the walls seemed to tremble with applause. Callie looked over the crowd once more as she stood. Another wave of nausea washed over her, but with every step closer to her waiting podium that nausea was pushed further and further down. She avoided eye contact with the audience, the few of which she could see before the blinding lights.

"Knock 'em dead." The announcer whispered proudly as he brushed by.

An uncomfortable smile was the only response the flustered surgeon could muster in return. As she approached the microphone, her legs began to feel unsteady. Callie counteracted that feeling by reaching forward to grip the mahogany podium.

"Good after-" the sentence was interrupted by a cough, the result of Callie's suddenly dry throat. Thankfully, a member of the conference's staff had placed a bottled water underneath the podium. "Excuse me," Callie reached for the bottle, twisted off the top, and took a quick, refreshing sip before leaning back toward the microphone.

Here goes nothing, she thought. Despite practicing this moment countless times in her hotel room, experience had taught the surgeon that nothing was quite like the real thing. And she hated the real thing.

With a breath to steady herself, Callie began again. "Good afternoon."

* * *

><p>Arizona relaxed into her seat and watched as those around her regarded the well-known speaker with such amazement. At the onset of the speech, the pediatric surgeon had been caught off guard. For all the hoopla and praise surrounding Dr. Torres, she'd seemed shaky and unsure of herself. But all doubt was tossed aside the second she got to the meat of her speech. The surgeon's passion dripped from her words, and soon any hint of nervousness was gone and what was left was pure talent and knowledge. It was beyond clear that she was the real deal, and the marveled looks on everyone's faces was proof of that.<p>

A roaring applause reclaimed Arizona's attention. She stood with the crowd and focused on the woman smiling on stage. Relief was evident in Callie's face, and that smile... Arizona couldn't bring herself to look away. She found herself star struck.

"Thank you." The applause continued, but quieted a bit as Dr. Torres spoke. "Really, thank you for allowing me to be here today. I'll be hanging around for a while afterwards for any follow up questions you may have. Thank you again."

And with that, the magic was over. Many of the attendees snapped out of their stupor and hurriedly gathered their things in hopes of speaking with the renowned surgeon. Arizona was one of them and found herself wedged between two overzealous individuals who insisted upon invading her cherished personal space.

As Arizona got closer to the front of the room, Dr. Torres came into view. Blue eyes widened and watched closely, noting the woman's perfect smile and her imposing stature. There was something more intimidating about seeing her up close rather than on stage. For some reason Arizona felt the tingling of nerves start to creep up from her stomach. But just as she was second-guessing whether she'd ever have anything competent to say to the brilliant doctor, Arizona was ushered forward by one of the conference coordinators.

The taller woman extended her hand first. "Dr. Torres." She captured and held Arizona's gaze. "And you are?"

"Me? Oh, uh... Dr. Arizona Robbins. Pediatric Surgery."

A sculpted eyebrow rose at the statement, accompanied by a small smile. "Impressive. Wouldn't have thought an Ortho lecture would be of much interest to a peds surgeon."

"Well, I- uh, I mean, kids fall down and break bones all the time, right?" Arizona replied unevenly beneath the unrelenting gaze of those deep brown eyes.

"I suppose they do," Callie's professional smile widened into a genuine one.

"If you had the time... um-" Arizona fumbled with her note pad. "I had a question about your research."

"Oh okay, great! Hit me." Callie nodded and looked on expectantly. She noticed that some of the other guests were beginning to get restless while waiting for their turn, but she ignored them.

"About the uh, the 'bionic leg' I guess you could say. Um, have you considered developing any sort of a-alternative for adolescents? I mean, pediatric amputees could really benefit from the sort of 'smart' device you've created." Arizona felt someone encroaching on her space and looked over her shoulder to see that the next person had been ushered up. She turned back to Callie.

"Well, that's a great question." Callie tipped her head, surprised that this woman had a real question for her and not the usual praises that the previous twenty have showered on her. "I have thought about that, actually. But the big restriction there is the recurring cost. You know, children grow so quickly that-"

"Dr. Torres." The attendant interrupted. "Sorry, ma'am, but we have a lot of people who want to speak with you."

Arizona received an apologetic look from the taller woman. She closed her note pad and again extended her hand. "I understand. Thank you for your time, Dr. Torres. It was a pleasure."

Callie shook the proffered hand. "No, the pleasure was all mine." She gave the younger woman a quick look up and down, and when her gaze returned to those strikingly blue eyes, Callie noticed the shy smile that pulled up Arizona's lips. Callie watched the young surgeon turn away, and she continued to watch as she exited with the rest of the crowd, re-directing her attention only when another attendee stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Blonde hair fell over a slender shoulder as Arizona cocked her head to the side with hopes of deciphering Cynthia's text message.<p>

**Com to barre. Were herr. **

They were undeniably drunk. She was suddenly grateful that a rental car hadn't been in the hospital's budget, forcing the young doctors to rely on public transportation to get around the city. Her thumbs tapped out a quick response.

**Where are you?**

A text bubble popped up, indicating that Cynthia was typing.

**Wit Brain. Coem meet us.**

The pediatric surgeon shook her head and simply placed her phone down on the end table. Cynthia would most likely forget the conversation anyway, and Arizona didn't quite feel like stepping out into the cold Chicago night to go meet her plastered colleagues. Besides, Arizona was fairly certain that their night would end with at least one more bad decision, at least if Cynthia had anything to say about it.

Even though Arizona had no interest in fighting traffic and crowds to meet Cynthia and Bryan at whatever rowdy bar they'd ended up in, Arizona didn't really want to sit in her hotel room all night either. She had made a special trip to the mall the weekend prior for the sole purpose of finding a 'Chicago' dress, and she was determined to wear it.

Arizona hopped off of the queen-sized bed and stripped down to her underwear. Earlier in the day she had passed a snazzy looking bar in the hotel's lobby. It wasn't fancy or exclusive, like the one Bryan no doubt sleazed his way into, but Arizona figured she could at least relax a bit while enjoying a drink or two before turning in for the night.

She unzipped her suitcase and pulled out the newest addition to her wardrobe. A little black dress that was a little too little to be considered appropriate for work. The conference lectures were over for the day, and so it was time to play. She wiggled and tugged her body into the snug dress, and stood before the full-length hotel room mirror with a smile on her face. It cut off just above her mid-thigh, and the lift the dress provided her chest could stop traffic. Damn, I look good, she thought. She put on a pair of black stacked pumps, a touch of make-up, and slipped out of her room and went downstairs with her clutch in hand.

* * *

><p>The hotel bar was quiet when Arizona arrived. She could see a couple off in the corner hunched over their laptops, and another conference attendee sitting by himself at one of the high tops. He gave her a smile as she walked past, and Arizona returned one in kind before taking a stool at one length of the U-shaped bar. The deep mahogany, mixed with the soft lighting, created a cozy atmosphere, and Arizona knew she had made the right choice.<p>

"Can I get you something, ma'am?" the bartender asked.

"A glass of your best Cabernet, please," Arizona answered smoothly. When her drink arrived, she took her time to savor the wine and swirled her glass before each sip.

"You here for the conference too?" The voice was so near so suddenly that it startled Arizona mid-swallow and caused her to choke on the dry wine. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you're fine. I just didn't see you there," Arizona answered, dabbing at the corner of her mouth.

"May I sit?" The man grasped the back of a nearby stool and waited for a response.

"Yeah, sure."

He smiled and took a seat. When the bartender approached he ordered another bottle of Guinness and eyed Arizona's drink to see if she was due for a refill.

The man angled his stool toward Arizona. "So, I saw you walking in. Are you here by yourself?"

"Uh, yes, and no. I came with two of my colleagues for the conference but they've... sought other entertainment for the night." When she met his eyes again, Arizona saw how badly he was trying to keep his own gaze up. She smiled to herself, looked away, and looked back again only to see those eyes dart up from her chest a second too late. They both knew he had been caught, but Arizona pretended that she hadn't noticed.

Seeking a safe topic of conversation, Arizona brought up the conference, and her company readily joined in eager to share his expertise. He was a gynecologist from New York and had been sent alone to represent his hospital. They got lost in conversation for a while, and Arizona was having a decent time despite a wandering glance every few minutes, until another group entered the bar. At first Arizona didn't recognize any of them. There were hundreds of doctors in the hotel from all over the country. But then someone made a comment, and the voice that responded sent a tingle up Arizona's back. She had heard that voice before, and it was impossible to forget to whom it belonged.

"What can I get you all?" The bartender asked loud enough for Arizona to hear as Callie and her fellow speakers settled in at the bar.

From across the way, Arizona watched the woman remove the jacket to her suit, revealing a white button-up beneath a well-tapered waistcoat. And she watched the woman roll up the sleeves of that white button-up, and suddenly Arizona needed another sip of wine. With the glass halfway to her lips, brown eyes from across the bar looked up to find hers, and Arizona glanced away too quickly to see the smirk play at Callie's full lips.

Arizona forced herself to keep her attention on the guy next to her, or the glass in front of her, or on anything other than the person sitting directly across the bar. She could feel eyes on her, but it wasn't like the look she'd gotten repeatedly from her newest acquaintance. This look was different. Whenever Arizona met it, it was as if Callie was daring her to keep it. And each time Arizona met Callie's gaze, she held it longer and longer.

A tanned finger lazily circled the lip of her glass of Jack and coke. Someone beside her made a comment, but for the past ten minutes it was as if Callie wasn't among them. She supplied a hum or nod every now and then, but her sole attention was on the blonde across the bar. The blonde with strikingly blue eyes and the sexiest little crooked smirk. Callie stared at her unabashed, even as the woman sparingly stole glances her way.

When a second glass of wine appeared in front of Arizona, a drop of the red liquid beaded its way down the outside curve of the glass. She met it with her finger, and turning her eyes to the one staring back at her from across the bar, Arizona brought her stained finger to her lips. A wave of heat rushed up her body when she saw Callie lick her own lips in response. Arizona knew she was playing with fire, but she couldn't stop herself. The way Callie was so blatantly staring at her made Arizona feel empowered. This woman, who had made such a mark on the surgical community and whose name was synonymous with power, was staring at Arizona, and no one else.

Arizona's second glass of wine seemed to go down much smoother than the first, and before she realized it she was empty once again. She pulled the last few dregs from her glass and set it down in front of her, then chanced a glance across the bar to see Callie sip at her own drink while casually talking with the people she was seated with. The two found one another's gaze yet again. Arizona smiled and looked away, but not before seeing an amused smile pull up one corner of Callie's lips.

"Can I get you another?"

Arizona turned to the side and politely declined. "No, I think I've had enough for tonight. Don't need a hangover for tomorrow morning. Some of these lectures are torture enough."

She retrieved her debit card from her clutch to pay the bartender. Not only was she not interested in the guy but she didn't want him trying to pay the tab in hopes of getting her number, or anything else for that matter. Without even looking at her bill, Arizona handed over her card to the bartender in hopes of getting away as quickly as possible, but another group at the bar called the bartender's attention, and he was diverted from his way to the register.

Seeing an opportunity, the guys asked, "So do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

Avoiding his gaze, Arizona grabbed her clutch and coat, and stood from her seat. "I think I'm just going to turn in for the night. It was lovely meeting you." Her gaze drifted across the bar for the again, and found Dr. Torres watching her still. Flustered, and slightly buzzed, the blonde left before getting her card back. Her stacked heels clacked against the flooring; she rounded the bar and intentionally passed behind Callie on her way to the exit.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, brown eyes followed her closely and fixated themselves on her swaying figure. Callie wasn't afforded the view of Arizona's lower half during their hour long staring contest, but as Arizona walked away Callie was sure she'd never seen a pair of legs she'd dreamt of touching more.

"Ah, shit. I forgot to give that lady her card." The bartender's coarse language grabbed the doctor's attention.

Without hesitation, she stepped in before he could hand the card over to the man who'd been sitting nearby. She excused herself and raised her hand up high.

"Uh, I know her! I can give her the card." Callie spoke loudly. The bartender eyed her wearily at first before handing it over. "I was heading out anyways."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Callie grabbed her jacket and put it on before briskly walking out of the bar in hopes of catching the young surgeon. With a quick scan of the lobby, she quickly spotted the woman standing at a nearby set of elevators. Callie knew she had met this woman before, but a days worth of names rattled around in her mind and she couldn't pin this woman's down. A quick glance to the card in her hands helped her out before sliding it into her pocket.

"Dr. Robbins, right?" She asked smoothly.

Arizona spun around on her heel. She had not been prepared to see the woman before her.

"Y-yes?"

Callie smirked at the startled look on the blonde's face and couldn't help but notice the blush that now tinted her cheeks. "You, uh, you forgot something." She produced the blonde's card from her pocket, and held it out for her to take.

A blush of embarrassment rushed up from Arizona's chest. "Right. Thanks." She accepted the card, but refused to meet Callie's eyes. The woman was intimidating, and even with Arizona in her heels, Callie was looking down at her.

An awkward silence fell between the two women. Arizona hadn't really thought through their little game in the bar, and now that there wasn't ten feet separating them, her nerve seemed to have disappeared. It wasn't Dr. Callie Torres at a distance. It was Dr. Callie Torres. Right in front of her. It seemed liquid courage was a temporary fix.

Callie noticed that they'd be standing there awhile, and when she looked over at the elevator buttons she saw that none were lit.

She reached for the buttons, leaning in just a bit closer to Arizona, and asked, "Going up?"

Arizona shook her head in embarrassment. "Yeah... sorry. I guess I didn't press it hard enough."

"No worries."

Seconds later the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. When the doors slid open, Arizona sighed in relief and stepped into the car. Her breath hitched when she realized that Callie was following closely behind.

"Me too," she heard the woman say.

Arizona forced the lump from her throat and pressed her floor number on elevator's panel. Before she could even fully do so, Callie also leaned in and selected her own. The movement brought Callie close enough into Arizona's personal space to leave a scent of her perfume in the air, and it caused fine blonde hairs to stand on end.

The elevator doors closed, and locked the two women in with a ding. The carriage jumped and started to rise, but not quickly enough for Arizona's taste.

"So..." she started, her eyes glued to the changing numbers above the doors. "Your speech, it really was incredible. They made a good choice this year."

From the back wall Callie just smiled. She had heard enough praise already, and all she was interested in was the woman standing in front of her. She allowed her eyes to roam Arizona's strong shoulders, and down her dimpled spine before disappearing beneath a snug little black dress. A little black dress that was doing terrible things to Callie's body, and wonderful things to Arizona's.

Yeah, I guess." Callie responded nonchalantly.

Arizona had not expected such a lax attitude on Dr. Torres' part. She turned to face her, confusion across in her voice. "Do you not agree?"

About ten floors up, and right at the end of Arizona's question, their carriage stopped suddenly. The lights flashed as the carriage bounced, and Arizona reached out for Callie on instinct. She found a strong upper arm, and gripped it tight before realizing what she had done and let it go. Almost immediately, a red emergency light lit up, casting a hazy glow inside the darkened car.

"Uh... what's happening?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know," Callie answered unevenly for the first time that night. She spied an emergency phone just below the elevator's panel. She brought the headset to her ear and waited for the other end to pick up. "Hi, yeah, we're in one of your elevators and... we're not moving... yeah on the left, right by the bar." Arizona listened to the one side of conversation she could hear. "Uh huh. ...Uh huh. ...Okay. ...Uh, how long do you think- Oh, okay."

Callie hung up the phone. "We're stuck."

"I figured as much." Arizona stated.

"He says he doesn't know how long it will take. They have to call the night maintenance crew or something." With each word color seemed to drain from Arizona's face. "...Are you okay?" There was concern in Callie's voice. The woman across from her now appeared almost ill.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Arizona's voice betrayed her. "I'm not thinking about how we're suspended half way up one of the tallest hotels in the city. Or about those tiny wires that are holding us here. The ones that are probably fraying as we speak." Arizona paused. "And I'm definitely not thinking about, you know, how we could plummet to our deaths at any moment now. No, no I'm perfect."

Callie chuckled. She backed off into a corner and watched the blonde work herself up with crazy speculations. Arizona paced back and forth on the elevator's marble floors, fanning herself and breathing rapidly.

"Easy there. You're gonna use up all our oxygen." Callie had attempted to lighten the mood a bit. In return, she received a deathly side glared. But the pacing continued, so Callie took on a different approach. "So, what was it you were saying earlier?"

Arizona was caught off guard. "What?"

"Earlier. You were telling me about how brilliant I was... please continue, if you don't mind."

Arizona stood still for the first time since the elevator had stopped and stared at Callie. She wasn't sure if the surgeon was serious, or if she was just yanking her chain. The blonde laughed and shook her head.

"Well I know for a fact that I didn't use the word 'brilliant'." Dr. Torres was brilliant. Anyone with a vague understanding of who she was knew that. But Arizona hadn't intended on coming off as just another fan, so she attempted to downplay her previous comments.

Callie nodded. "No, you're right. I believe the word you used was 'incredible'." She smirked. "Yeah, that was it. I actually like that one better."

Embarrassed by the bold recollection, Arizona back tracked. "Oh, that? Yeah well… alcohol makes me ramble. Should have skipped that fourth glass of Cabernet."

"Second."

"What?" Arizona questioned.

"You had two glasses. Not four." Callie stated without hesitation. "I was watching." Her boldness rendered Arizona speechless, making blue eyes look away. Unfazed by the sudden tension between the two of them, Callie continued pressing for information. "So, do you always stare at strangers in bars, Dr. Robbins? Or just the ones you find… 'incredible'?"

She waited, and was determined to wait until Arizona answered her question. But the blonde was literally saved by the bell. The emergency phone's piercing ring rattled about the small compartment, and Callie quickly stepped up to the phone and brought it to her ear. Arizona took the respite to put more distance between them and moved away until she was backed into the furthest corner.

Callie hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Well?" Arizona asked.

"They found a crew, and they're on their way now. But there's still no telling how long it will take to fix everything."

"Wait, so what does that mean? It'll be twenty minutes? An hour? Four hours? What?"

"He doesn't know."

"What?! What do you mean they don't know? How do they not know how long it will take to get this damn elevator moving again?"

"It's almost midnight. The regular day crew is off, so they had to call in an emergency crew," Callie answered calmly. "And then they won't know what's wrong until they get here and actually check it out."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do until then? Just hang out a hundred feet up in the air and wait to die? How do they expect-" Arizona's rant was knocked off course by the disturbingly calm looking woman back at her. "Wait. Why aren't you pissed about this? We're stuck in an elevator."

Callie shrugged. "No use in getting upset. Besides, it could be worse."

"Oh yeah? Try me." Fingers raked through thick blonde hair in annoyance and Arizona tried to take a calming breath.

Brown eyes looked up from the floor and set their sights on Arizona. "I could be stuck with someone I hadn't been fantasizing about all night." Callie smiled a sultry little smile and took a couple steps forward while the blonde tried to remember how to form words again. She stopped a mere foot in front of the younger woman, and asked, "so are you not going to answer my question?" Callie's voice had grown deep and raspy, a rough whisper. She didn't miss how Arizona's eyes had dropped to her lips, only to dart back up and meet her gaze again. "Do you only stare at strangers you find incredible?" Another half step forward and Callie was firmly inside Arizona's personal space.

The pounding in Arizona's chest made it feel like drums were beating in her ears. No matter how hard she tried to comprehend what was happening, what was about to happen, she couldn't move… even if she'd wanted to. Callie leaned in, her head tipped just to the side, and Arizona could just make out the Jack still lingering on the woman's breath. When Arizona didn't back away, Callie made her move. She leaned in and pressed her lips against the blonde's. Her touch was gentle, and a bit hesitant. Her hands didn't come to rest on Arizona's body, but instead one braced herself against the wall behind Arizona while the other rose from her pocket and began its work on the button closing Callie's blazer.

At first Arizona didn't respond. She was too overwhelmed by Callie's daring behavior, and by her touch. But then Arizona's boldness began to swell, and her lips grew hungrier. She pressed more urgently into the kiss, and Callie was happy to comply. Arizona's hands slipped beneath the material of Callie's blazer to find her hips, and tugged the taller woman closer towards her.

Very quickly the contact between their lips became insufficient. Teeth and tongues were used as well while hands tugged veraciously at one another's body. Callie left the blonde's deliciously swollen lips and migrated to Arizona's supple neck. The sensation of the woman's touch against the tender flesh below her jaw forced Arizona's head back against the wall, and evoked a growled 'fuck'.

Callie's teeth raked over the soft skin covering a rapidly beating pulse point before her lips were back on Arizona's. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked, panting.

"God, no," Arizona groaned. She felt Callie smile into their kiss, so she wiped that smirk off with a sharp bite at a bottom lip. Her hands pushed the blazer from Callie shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a pool of fabric.

The feel of Arizona's skin beneath her touch made Callie tremble with desire. She needed more of this woman, so she took it. Her hands found the soft flesh of a toned thigh and brought it upwards. The tight material of Arizona's dress readily gave way when Callie's hand slipped beneath it to find a heated sex. A deep groan was swallowed up by Callie's mouth when Arizona felt that strong and determined hand between her legs. A single finger stroked at her clit through her quickly dampening panties.

"I can smell you already," Callie whispered, forfeiting Arizona's lips so she could pull away and see the affects her touch was having on the blonde. "You're wet for me, aren't you?"

"I am." Her words came out heavy and uneven.

"Do you know what I want to do to you, baby? Huh?" Callie husked. The only response Arizona could manage was a whimper. "I want to pin you against this wall and take you. That's all I've wanted to do since I saw you in that bar, wearing this sexy dress. Fuck, and the way you teased me all night… You knew I was watching you, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Her breath was but a whisper.

"All I could imagine was bringing you back to my room and ripping this dress off of your body." Arizona could feel Callie's warm breath against her lips. "I'd throw you back on the mattress and… fuck, I'd have you in every way possible." Callie's words only fueled the fire that raged through Arizona's body. Her panties were soaked clean through and she craved more.

Without warning, she felt fingers push aside the thin material covering her center. Arizona suddenly remembered where they were and asked, "Wh-what if they fix it before…" Callie's finger slid through her lips, collecting the blonde's juices before circling her opening.

"Shh. It's not going to take that long…"

Callie entered her slowly. At first with just her fingertip while her thumb played at Arizona's pulsing clit. She teased the blonde, made Arizona moan and beg. With each small thrust Callie gave her more.

"Mmm… tight," Callie hummed with pleasure. Arizona's heat was searing her skin, and Callie loved it. "And you're so fucking wet. Do you always get this wet, Dr. Robbins? I bet you wanted this to happen just as much as I did..."

Arizona remained silent, her mind was completely focused on how Callie's fingers played at her body. It was as if they knew her, knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. Callie was right; it wasn't going to take long.

A second finger entered Arizona, and her head fell back against the wall. She wanted more, and she wanted it deeper. A long leg wrapped itself around Callie's waist, and those forearms that were exposed beneath rolled up sleeves strained with every thrust. The elevator quickly became filled with the scent of Arizona's arousal and Callie's perspiration. The wet slap of flesh meeting flesh nearly overbore the blonde's heavy breathing. If there were any windows in the carriage they would have been fogged.

And through it all, Callie watched with intensity, her gaze unwavering. "You feel how deep I am inside you? Your wet pussy... it's just begging for me. Fuck," Callie cursed in excitement, "and you're unbelievably tight too. And wet. You're dripping down your legs. All because of me. You feel how deeply I'm fucking you? That's right, open wide for me. Good girl..."

The sight of Arizona coming undone in Callie's arms was one of beauty and it only served to turn the renowned surgeon on more. She loved seeing how her touch drove the blonde crazy. The slightest curl of a finger within Arizona resulted in a hitched breath. The faintest of flutters against a hard clit and Arizona bucked against Callie's hand. The excitement of learning a new body, of exploring the blonde's needs and wants, and giving Arizona exactly what she craved was what Callie loved most of all. She wanted to make this woman feel good. So good that Arizona would never forget what she felt in that elevator.

It wasn't long after a third finger was added that Callie could feel Arizona's body start to tremble. "That's it..." Callie purred. With each thrust of Callie's fingers Arizona's orgasm approached with speed. "Come on, baby. I've got you. ...That's it." Her grip on Arizona's leg tightened, and she pressed the blonde harder into the corner to support her weight as her orgasm got closer and closer. "Come on, baby. Come for me. That's it. I know you want to. Come on. Do it. Right... now."

"Oh god..." As if on command, Arizona's orgasm hit and her entire body seized. She held on to Callie for dear life as wave after wave of warmth bathed over her. Her walls pulsed and spasmed around Callie's fingers, and the slightest of feathering inside her made Arizona gasp and shiver.

When her orgasm finally passed, Arizona melted into Callie's arms. Her whole body tingled, and her legs felt weak.

"You still with me?" Callie asked.

"Y-yeah... Yeah, I'm..." She pushed off of the taller woman and attempted to stand on her own. Even when Arizona no longer required her help to hold her up, Callie's hands stayed on her body, supporting her.

Hazy blue eyes turned up to find Callie watching her closely. That fire was still there. Arizona could see Callie's need smoldering beneath her surface, and Arizona wanted to quench it. Her hands tugged Callie back in by the collar of her shirt, their lips finding each other's again.

The sudden roughness and aggression by Arizona caught Callie by surprise, but she quickly returned the hungry kiss. She could feel how badly Arizona wanted to give her what she had just given the blonde. To prove that Callie wasn't the only one who could rock a woman's world in the center of an elevator.

Arizona tugged at Callie's clothing, pulling the once crisp, white shirt from the band of her pants. The blonde managed to undo its buttons, only stripping a couple, and Arizona exposed a lace bra that clashed in femininity with the professional suit Callie had been wearing all day. The sight was unbelievably sexy and it made Arizona look twice... three times.

Frantic hands turned south, and Arizona sought to rid the renowned surgeon of her pants. The buckle of Callie's pants put up a fight, but with a little help from its owner Arizona ripped the belt from its loops and tossed it aside. All the while, two sets of lips remained locked in a heated, hungry kiss.

Just as Arizona has succeeded in undoing Callie's button and zipper, her hand playing at the tender skin just above the band of matching lace underwear, the lights flickered and the elevator jumped to life. There's a second of surprise, followed by one of frustration for not having finished, and then the two women rushed to redress. Callie hurriedly tucked her shirt back in and replaced her belt while Arizona tugged and straightened the tight material of her black dress.

The floors seemed to pass much faster than they had before, and Arizona counted down the seconds they had left before the doors opened and revealed their very intimate scene for all to see. Somehow they managed to get presentable before reaching Arizona's floor. A hand ran through blonde hair, and again adjusted the hem of her dress in the reflection of still closed doors

Callie glanced to the fidgeting woman next to her and chuckled. Arizona could only blush and give her a playful nudge.

"Hush." She smiled.

Silver doors parted at Arizona's floor at last, a full thirty five minutes after she stepped on in the first place. At the threshold, the blonde looked back and saw that the penthouse button was still lit.

"So... you're all the way up?" Arizona questioned.

That same sly smirk that got them into this mess again appeared on Callie's lips as she nodded. A second passed, one in which Arizona could have walked away if she wanted to, but Callie knew she wouldn't. Her body was still thrumming with want, and she could see that Arizona wasn't done either.

"You know, my room comes with a whole cooler of wine- champagne, some strawberries. And... that's not something you have by yourself. It'd be wrong to just let it all go to waste, don't you think?"

"What are you trying to ask me, Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked playfully despite the elevator doors dinging at her to get out of the way. Her eyes roamed up and down the disheveled figure in front of her. A white shirt creased, her waistcoat misbuttoned, hair that fell perfectly imperfect around to frame a still flushed face. And those lips... Arizona could still feel them pressed against her body.

Callie didn't ask anything, and instead held out her hand in a silent invitation. She would have let Arizona turn around and walk away. What more could Callie expect from a steamy elevator tryst? But something inside her told Callie that Arizona wouldn't turn around, she wouldn't walk away. So when another hand accepted hers, Callie smiled and tugged the smaller woman back into the elevator. The only button that remained lit was the penthouse, and as the elevator doors closed, Callie simply said, "perfect."


End file.
